Lindsay talks to Mac
by Chuck-Blair-Forever
Summary: Lindsay talks to Mac about Danny. Danny asks Mac for help, getting Lindsay back. Will Danny finally confess his love for Lindsay? Will Danny and Lindsay have a happy ending after all? Better than it may look, i promise. P.S. R'n'R please.
1. Mac's worried

It was 2:30PM and Lindsay was finishing her last report.

She finally finished it and went to Mac's office to put it on his desk.

To her surprise, Mac was sitting in his office, doing something on his computer. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb too much. She walked silently towards his desk. She put the report on his desk as quietly as she could, but apparently she wasn't quiet enough.

Mac turned to face her. "Lindsay, I've been meaning to talk to you. Please, sit down", Mac said in a low, but sincere voice. Lindsay did as she was told. She was getting nervous. Usually when Mac asked if she could stay so that he could talk to her, it would be very serious, like about a case, but this time it seemed like it was more personal, which made her even more nervous. "Lindsay, are you okay? You don't really seem okay whenever you are at work. Of course I don't know if you act like this outside of work, but I have noticed that something is definitely up and I wanna see if I can help. Even though it might not be me to get involved in my employees private lives, I want to help, and even if I won't be able to help you afterwards, I know from experience that you'll feel a lot better if you talk about it. So, what's going on with you?", Mac asked.

Lindsay shook her head slightly, "Mac, as I said earlier, it was stupid of me to get involved with Danny and he's been pushing me away a lot lately. I'm just trying to figure out what to do. Just give me a couple of days and I'll figure it out." Mac sighed, "Well, if that's what you want, then come and talk to me when you've thought about it, okay?" Lindsay silently nodded in agreement and left the office. Walking down the hallway, with her head down, she bumped into Stella. She quietly apologized and kept walking still looking at the ground. She got into the elevator and went to the parking lot. She got in her car and drove home.

Later at her apartment. She walked in and threw her keys on the kitchen counter as she entered. She threw her shoes off and shrugged off her coat and left it on the floor. She went into the bedroom, got undressed and went to the bathroom to take a long and relaxing bath. She finally lay down in the tub and got comfortable with a glass of wine and some music playing in the background.

After her long bath, she went into the kitchen to get some dinner. She opened the fridge and got out some leftovers. She popped it in the microwave and sat down on her couch. She turned on her T.V. to see if anything interesting was on. She finally found something that she could watch. A movie called 'A walk to remember'. As she ate her dinner she watched the movie closely and listened to every word they said. By the time the movie ended, she had long finished her dinner and sat in tears on her couch. She cried for a while, thinking of the movie, when her mind suddenly drifted to a new subject. Danny. She missed him. Not even God knew how much she missed having him around, but since Reuben died, he never let her in. She cried even harder just thinking about it. She decided that she wasn't going to let him ruin her this way so she got up and headed for the bedroom. She finished up in the bathroom and went to bed. She twisted and turned all night, but still, at least she got her sleep.


	2. Lindsay tries

The next day, Lindsay walked into the office, it was empty. The atmosphere was no longer full of love and lust, it was full of anger, sadness, disappointment, and loneliness. She sat down at her desk and started writing her new report. Suddenly her beeper went off, signalling that she had a scene. She ran out of the office and headed towards her scene on Park Avenue.

As she was processing the scene, she decided to call Danny and ask him out for lunch before his shift started. She took out her phone, dialled his number and waited. He finally picked up. "Messer!"…"Hey, I was thinking… do you wanna grab some lunch before your shift? My turn to buy". "Uhh… no, I got laundry to do and I gotta take my bike to the shop. I've been meaning to do that, but never got to it". "Is everything alright? What's wrong?", Lindsay asked in a nervous voice. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?', nothing's wrong! I'll see you at the lab. Bye!". Danny hung up. Lindsay stared at her phone for a couple of seconds thinking about the conversation, she had just had with Danny. She realized that she had heard a woman's voice in the background. She was at work so didn't think much of it at that moment. So, she got back to work.

The next day, she sat in their shared office, finishing a report for the case she had been working on, when Danny walked in. He didn't even greet her, but before she could say anything, both their pagers went off. They both rushed out the office to Mac's office. In his office, everybody were handed their cases for the day. Danny and Lindsay had the same case.


	3. Lindsay confesses

Later that day, they had to see if another child was missing, so they sat in their office, calling different schools in New York. They both hung up, still with no lead. Lindsay was trying to read some information she had gotten, when Danny stated, "I'm gonna get some coffee. You want some coffee?", Lindsay had had it with him, but instead of getting angry she just said, "No… thanks".

Danny laughed a little. As he started speaking his smile disappeared, "How long you gonna stay mad at me, Linds?". She looked at him in surprise, "Oh, is that what this is? Me mad at you?". Danny didn't really think, he just said, "Is this still about missing your birthday?". Lindsay just gave him a look that said 'No, you prick!'. He continued, "Look, I didn't want to go to lunch yesterday. Why do you gotta make such a big deal out of it?". Lindsay stared at him angrily. "Do me a favour Danny, don't reduce me to some shallow, clingy girlfriend, who's starting to suffocate you, okay? That's not what this is about! Ever since Ruben Sandoval died, I… I feel like I've lost my best friend! And don't mistake this for jealousy, okay? I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. To see them one day and not see them the next and know that you're never gonna see them again", Lindsay said in an angry voice that Danny had never heard before.

Danny didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. Lindsay had had it with him! "Okay, my mistake for thinking you might need someone to lean on!", she said standing up and slowly moving towards the door. She turned for another second and said, "And for the record, I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at myself, because I've fallen in love with you and I have to figure out how to let that go!". And with that, she left. Danny sat there, not believing what he had just heard come out of her mouth. He sat there dumbfounded for another couple of seconds, then turned to his computer, finishing his report.

Although, he could hardly concentrate on his work. He was too busy thinking of what to tell Lindsay. If she ever wanted to talk to him again.

He knew he loved her, but he just didn't know how to say it, because he wanted her to know that he meant it. He thought of that the rest of the day, and what he would say to her when he got the chance.


	4. Lindsay knows and tells

It was the same day, that she had told Danny that she was in love with him. He had done absolutely nothing in response. He had tried to go back to flirting and joking, but she was just not up for it and didn't want to accept his behaviour. She had had it with him.

Instead of talking to him she went to the one person she knew would want to help her and who had asked her to let him help her. Mac. She saw Mac in his office, and stormed in. "He slept with Rikki Sandoval!", Lindsay shouted in an angry voice, with a hint of disappointment.

Mac just stared at her like she was crazy. "Lindsay, calm down. Now tell me what happened" Mac said in a much calmer voice. Lindsay sat down and put her head in her hands. Mac could see she was crying, but trying to hide it.

Mac went over to the chair next to the one she sat in. He sat next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Little did they know, Danny was watching them, and he was getting really jealous.

Anyway, Lindsay looked up at her boss and he could see all the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. "He slept with Rikki Sandoval!"… Mac still didn't believe what he was hearing. He had known Danny to be very loyal to the people he cared about. It was hard to believe that he would cheat on the only girl that everybody knew he was in love with.

"How do you know that, Lindsay?", Mac asked in his calm voice. Lindsay looked at him again and said, "Mac, I call him early in the morning yesterday asking him on a date, he turns me down. And when I was talking to him on the phone I heard a female voice in the background, which sounded just like Rikki Sandoval. She was saying, 'I should really get going' or something like that and since it was that early I knew something was up. And since that, Danny hasn't been able to look me in the eyes. And besides, women have this unique ability to read men they date. So, it comes naturally that we would know if they did something they weren't supposed to do." Lindsay hesitated, looking Mac straight in the eyes she continued her story, "I love him, Mac. But if he doesn't feel the same, which seems pretty clear that he doesn't, I think I should end it now, before I have to transfer".

They both couldn't help but smile a little at her last 5 words. Mac took Lindsay's hand and said, "Lindsay, I think that you and Danny need to talk about this or something, because all of this stuff that is or isn't going on between the two of you, is clearly affecting your work and your behaviour. Look, I'm not trying to play Cupid or anything, but even a blind person can tell that there's real and true love between the two of you, no matter what the other person did wrong." Mac smiled at her and let go of her hand.

Lindsay sighed, "You're probably right and I guess I should hear his side of the story first". Lindsay was about to leave when Mac grabbed her arm, "Lindsay, just know that I'm not taking sides, but I honestly believe that whatever he did wrong, he regrets it and will do anything to make you see that". Mac smiled at her one last time, then she left.


	5. Danny tries, but Lindsay knows

She was walking down the hallway when she spotted Danny. He seemed distracted and in some way, scared. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny? Are you alright?", Lindsay asked, kinda worried, despite what he had done. "Oh, Lindsay! Sorry… no, actually, I've been better. A lot better actually! To be honest, I've never felt worse. It's not guilt of Ruben's death. It's guilt of something else, which is what I need to talk to you about. If that's alright with you?", Danny said, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Lindsay already knew what he meant by that. She couldn't bare talking about it anymore, but because she still loved him, no matter what that idiot(that she loved) did, she wanted to hear it from him, so she just said, "Sure". Danny gave a weak smile.

His face turned serious and full of guilt again. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he started to speak. "Lindsay, I want to show you that I'm man enough to tell you the truth face-to-face and well… here I am", Danny said in a hoarse voice. _Here we go__…__ I__'__m going to lose the only thing or rather person that I actually ever loved and will always love_, he thought to himself. He let out a small sigh, showing his nervousness.

Lindsay put two fingers under his chin and made him look her right in the eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, then started to speak, nervousness and fear in his low voice, "Lindsay, I don't know how to tell you… but Rikki and I… well, we… uhhh… umm.. DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY IT!?", Danny shouted. Lindsay put a hand on his cheek and said, "Because you don't need to!".

Danny looked at Lindsay in confusion. "What do you mean?", Danny asked with a questionable look on his face. "Danny, do you remember when I called you that morning and asked you to lunch?", Danny nodded slightly as Lindsay continued, "Well, right before you hung up, I heard Rikki's voice in the background saying something like, 'I should really get going', and since it was that early, I knew something was up".

Danny sighed loudly. "That's not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to be man enough to at least tell you face-to-face, what mistake I had made. It was the biggest mistake of my entire life!", Danny said, so that only Lindsay could hear. Lindsay looked at him and said, "I know. But I do appreciate you trying to tell me face-to-face. I'm also glad that you regret it, but…", Lindsay sighed, "… I don't know if that's enough, though".

Danny stared at her for a couple of seconds, then broke the silence between the two of them. "So, we're really over?", Danny asked sadly. Lindsay started tearing up, perfectly mirroring Danny's face.

Lindsay was fighting to find the right words, but she just couldn't. After a while she said, "Danny, no matter what you did, I do love you, but I'm starting to think that it's not enough anymore. Maybe…", she hesitated, "… maybe we should at least take a break and see if we really want to give it another try".

Danny wasn't about to fight her decision, so he said, "Okay, Montana. Whatever you wish. I'll obey, because I'll do anything". Lindsay looked one last time at him, then turned to walk away. Tears were still falling from both of their eyes. Danny quickly wiped his away, because he finally realized that they were still at work.


	6. The plan is told

The next day, it was kinda quiet at the lab. Not many cases, or at least not difficult ones. Although, the entire team had been working all day, and it was now 9:00PM. Danny was in the locker room when he realized, that he had the perfect plan to get Lindsay back.

He went straight to Mac's office before he could leave for the night. "Mac!!", Danny shouted as he stormed into his office. "Look, I know, you know about Rikki and I, but the truth is I regret it so much and… well… I LOVE LINDSAY! And I want her back so badly. I'd do anything, so I need to ask you a favour, even though I know you don't really approve of relationships between the members of your team", Danny practically shouted at his boss.

Mac finally asked, "Did you say you love her?". Danny nodded while saying, "YES, Mac! I love her so much! I've never loved anyone this way!". Mac just nodded his head and said, "Well, I know that everything you said in your previous statement about me not approving of those kinds of relationships, is true, but in the case of you and Lindsay, I'll approve". Danny's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Mac couldn't help but smile at Danny's reaction. "And since you finally admitted that you truly love her, I'll help you. So, what do you need?", Mac said with a huge grin playing on his lips. Danny started explaining, what he had been planning for the last two days and Mac agreed.

Later that evening at 9:30, everyone on the team was getting off work. Lindsay was in the locker room, getting her stuff when Stella walked in. "Hey kiddo!", Stella greeted. Lindsay gave a weak smile and greeted her, "Hey Stel". Stella knew something was wrong, but didn't dare push it, since she was sure it was about Danny. She let that subject fade for now.

"So, what you up to tonight?", Stella asked. Lindsay turned to her and answered, "Nothing, actually". Stella gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you want to come hang out with me and some of the guys? I mean, I don't want to be the only girl! Please!!", Stella practically begged. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sure, but only because it's you!", Lindsay said with a smile.

Stella almost chocked Lindsay when she hugged her. When she let go she turned to leave. She shouted over her shoulder, "We'll wait for you in the parking lot. But hurry up!". Lindsay just smiled to herself. '_Maybe this will help me get my mind off of Danny for a little while_', she thought to herself. But she couldn't have been more wrong. When she got to Stella's car where they were all waiting, she saw Danny. '_Oh great! Now I won__'__t be able to stop staring at him and I definitely won__'__t be able to stop thinking of him__'_, she thought as she moved past him. Anyway, the girls, Hawkes and Sid took Stella's car, while Mac, Danny, Angell, and Flack took Mac's car.


	7. All good thingscome to an end

They arrived at a karaoke bar and went inside. Once inside they found a table that was big enough for all of them. Lindsay sat directly across from Danny, and she noticed that he kept staring at her, but she just ignored it.

Then Mac went on the stage and took the microphone in his hand. "Okay, here we go! Who would like to go first?", Mac asked. Nobody moved. "Alright, I'll pick someone!", Mac stated, more to himself than anyone else. "How about you Lindsay?", Mac asked.

Lindsay froze, and silently shook her head. "Come on Lindsay… I know you have an amazing voice!", Mac said with a smile. Lindsay finally gave in and went onto the stage. "Go Lindsay!!", Stella shouted from the audience. Lindsay looked at the song she was going to be singing. 'All good things(come to an end)' by Nelly Furtado. Well, she knew the song, so she decided not to beg the DJ to change the song, even though it reminded her so much of Danny.

She took the microphone in her hand and said, "This song is dedicated to two people who should be together, but aren't at the moment". She looked straight at Danny, with a hint of love in her eyes. That made Danny give her a reassuring smile.

She started to sing to the melody… "Honestly, what will become of me, don't like reality, it's way to clear to me, but really, life is dandy, we are what we don't see, miss everything daydreaming…". She kept her gaze focused on Danny as he gave her a weak smile every once in a while."… Flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end? Flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end? Come to an… come to an… why do all good things come to an end? Come to an… come to an… why do all good things come to an end?", she sang the words with such emotions, that she started tearing up, but she was still strong enough to keep back the tears. For now.

She continued, "Travelin', I always stop at exits, wonderin' if I'll stay, young and restless, living this way I stress less, I want to pull away, when the dream dies, the pain sets in and I don't cry, I only feel gravity and I wonder why!". She was still staring at Danny, when she finally let one tear roll down her cheek.

All Danny wanted to do at that moment was to rush to her side, hold her, and wipe away any tears that fell, but now, he had to stay away, because she wasn't his girl anymore. Or at least for now, he thought.

"Flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end? Flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end? Come to an… come to an… why do all good things come to an end? Come to an… come to an… why do all good things come to an end?", she sang as she was still allowing a few tears to fall.

"The dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at the new moon, hoping it would come soon, so that they could die, The dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at the new moon, hoping it would come soon, so that they could die, die, die, die… Flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end? Flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end? Come to an… come to an… why do all good things come to an end? Come to an… come to an… why do all good things come to an end? The dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at the new moon, hoping it would come soon, and the sun was wondering if it should, stay away for a day, 'til the feeling went away, and the sky was falling, and the clouds were dropping, and they rain forgot how to bring salvation, the dogs were barking at the new moon, whistling a new tune, hoping it would come soon, so that they could die…".

Now she was fully in tears and the song was finally finished. She went down from the stage and back to the table where people were cheering. She sat down next to Stella, and took a sip of her drink.

She quickly wiped away her tears as Stella put a hand on her back for comfort. After about a minute, Lindsay was as good as new and the next person was going to go on stage.


	8. Danny confesses and sings

Mac got up and grabbed the microphone once again. "That was brilliant! Thank you Lindsay! Okay! So, who's next?", Mac asked. Danny quickly stood up and went over to Mac. He took the microphone from Mac and started speaking.

"Thank you Mac. And yes, it was brilliant, Lindsay… okay, well… this next song is dedicated to the woman, who's heart I've broken unintentionally. But first I would like to say a few words…", he sighed softly, then smiled at Lindsay. He kept his eyes locked on her as he started his 'speech'.

"Lindsay… not all good things have to come to an end", Danny started. That phrase made Lindsay give him a cute shy smile as he continued, "… I do promise you this… I'll do anything, to make you see that and for us to be together again, because… Lindsay, I love you!".

Those last three words almost made Lindsay choke on her drink. _'__Did he just say that in front of everyone here?__'__, _she asked herself, '_No, he couldn__'__t have__…__ unless of course he was serious!__'__. _She smiled sweetly at him and allowed him to continue. "I know I didn't say it before, but I was afraid… that you might not have felt the same, but of course that was before you confessed it and I know now that I should have responded instead of sitting there like an idiot, but… I was scared that you might not have believed me since I hadn't been a great boyfriend for the last couple of weeks. And then in our last conversation in the hallway at work, I didn't want to push you and since it was not the greatest time, I decided not to bring it up, because under those circumstances, you definitely wouldn't have believed me. But now, everyone who deserves to know that I love you are here, and what better way to make you see it than to tell you it on a public stage. I love you, Lindsay. And this song's for the great Montana, that I'm in love with".

Lindsay almost couldn't breathe, but since Danny sent her one of his trademark grins, she started to breathe normally again. But her heart went crazy as soon as he started singing, "A strangled smile fell from your face, oh, it kills me that I hurt you this way, the worst part is that I didn't even know, now there's a million reasons for you to go, but if you find a reason to stay… I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, but if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together, whatever it takes…". Danny jumped off of the stage and walked towards Lindsay, still singing the words in the mic.

"She said 'If we're gonna make this work, you gotta let me inside, even though it hurts, don't hide the broken parts that I need to see'… she said 'Like it or not, it's the it's gotta be, you gotta love yourself, if you can ever love me'… I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, and if you give me a chance, and give me a break, I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better…". He was now standing in front of her, still singing the words although, tears were evolving behind his eyes.

"Now remember the time I told you, the way that I felt, that I'd be lost without you and never find myself… let's hold onto each other, above everything else, start over, start over… I'll do whatever it takes…". He finally let a single tear fall as he grabbed her hand with his free hand and continued singing, "… to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, but if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together, whatever it takes… uhh uhh uhhh…". As the song finished they were both in tears and everyone else present were watching with anticipation.

They didn't need to wait long because after about a minute of them staring at each other, Lindsay threw her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him passionately. He didn't even realize what was happening, but he just enjoyed it and kissed her back, tightening his arms around her waist.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

As they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and stared at each other. Danny looked deep into her eyes and said quietly, "I love you". They both smiled and Lindsay said, "I love you, too", before pulling him into another passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Danny turned to the DJ and nodded at him. The DJ nodded back at Danny and went back to work.


	9. To the happy couple!

Danny turned back to Lindsay and smiled, "This song reminds me of you". Lindsay gave him a peck on the lips and smiled back at him as he moved them to the dance floor and they started to slow dance.

'Desperate for changing,

starving for truth,

I'm closer to where I started,

I'm chasing after you…

I'm falling even more in love with you,

letting go of all I've held onto,

I'm standing here,

until you make me move,

just hanging by a moment here with you…

forgetting all I'm lacking,

completely incomplete,

I'll take your invitation,

you take all of me, now…

I'm falling even more in love with you,

letting go of all I've held onto,

I'm standing here,

until you make me move,

I'm hanging by a moment here with you…'

As the song continued, Danny bent down to Lindsay's ear and whispered, "It reminded me more of you before this night went so well… so I guess I have to find a new song, to call 'OUR' song… what do you think?"… Lindsay smiled and answered, "You don't need to hurry…" Danny gave her a questionable look, as she quickly continued, "… because I'm not going anywhere!". She kissed him gently on the lips, then again rested her head on his chest, as they danced.

'… I'm living for the only thing I know,

I'm running,

and not quite sure where to go,

and I don't know,

what I'm diving into,

just hanging by a moment here with you…

there's nothing else to lose,

there's nothing else to find,

there's nothing in this world,

that could change my mind,

there is nothing else…

there is nothing else…

there is nothing else…

Desperate for changing,

starving for truth,

I'm closer to where I started,

I'm chasing after you…

I'm falling even more in love with you,

letting go of all I've held onto,

I'm standing here,

until you make me move,

I'm hanging by a moment here with you…

I'm living for the only thing I know,

I'm running,

and not quite sure where to go,

and I don't know,

what I'm diving into,

just hanging by a moment here with you,

just hanging by a moment,

hanging by a moment,

hanging by a moment,

hanging by a moment here with you…'.

As the music faded, Danny and Lindsay walked hand-in-hand back to the table and sat down next to each other. The others cheered as they sat down.

Danny flashed everyone a famous Messer grin, as Lindsay smiled shyly. Mac stood up and requested a toast. "To the happy couple". Everyone stood up, "TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!", they all shouted.

The rest of the night went smoothly and everyone went home. Danny and Lindsay walked to Lindsay's apartment hand-in-hand, as the happy couple.

The end!


End file.
